Field
The present disclosure relates to a floating type humidifier, and particularly, to a floating type humidifier which can prevent, when a floating type humidifier discharging water particles or vapor while floating on water in a water tank loses a balance thereof and falls due to external shock, and the like, the water stored in the water tank from flushing.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a humidifier is an apparatus that provides moisture to a dry room.
The humidifier can be classified into an ultrasonic humidifier using ultrasonic waves and a heating humidifier using a heater according to a humidification mode.
In the former case, water stored in a water tank attached to/detached from a body is supplied to the water tank and the water in the water tank is changed into minute water drops by vibration of an ultrasonic vibrator provided in the water tank to be sprayed through a spray nozzle in a nebulization state together with air by actuating a blow fan.
Contrary to this, in the latter case, the water supplied onto the water tank is vaporized by preheating of the heater to be sprayed through the spray nozzle in the nebulization state together with the air by the blow fan as described above.
The ultrasonic humidifier and the heating humidifier are just different from each other in that the water in the water tank is generated into the minute water drops or vapor by an ultrasonic oscillator or the heater and can be similarly configured in terms of other structures.
In the case of two types of humidifiers, proliferation of bacteria and a washing problem are emphasized as a big disadvantage and in order to resolve the problem, a natural type humidifier which is comparatively convenient to manage, such as washing is generally used.
In addition, among the natural type humidifiers, a floating type humidifier which is comparatively convenient to manage such as the washing is generally used.
The floating type humidifier is a type in which the water in the water tank is changed to the minute water particles by the vibration of the ultrasonic vibrator to be discharged to the outside while floating on the surface of the water stored in the water tank and is a mode to drive the ultrasonic vibrator by supplying power using a battery or a mode to supply the power to the ultrasonic vibrator in connection with an external power supply by an electric wire.
However, since the floating type humidifier in the related art has a structure in which the top of the water tank storing the water is opened, the water tank falls down due to user's carelessness, and as a result, the water in the water tank flushes.
In particular, since there are a lot of cases in which the humidifier is used for children having weak immune systems, the water tank of the floating type humidifier frequently loses a balance thereof and falls down due to children's carelessness at a place such as a children's hospital, a kindergarten, a home where children are brought up.
Further, the floating type humidifier cannot but be limitatively used due to the problems in a country such as Japan where an earthquake frequently occurs.
In addition, when dust or other foreign materials are input and immersed in the water tank, the floating type humidifier cannot also perform a natural function and a natural role.
Accordingly, the present applicant has developed a floating type humidifier according to the present disclosure in order to solve the problems and as a reference prior art document, ‘Humidifier Using the Outer Water Storage’ of Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2001-90320 is provided.